


Best friends with my doubt

by haladoesfanfiction, HeavyDirtySoulIsHoldingOnToYou



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-01 04:21:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10180556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haladoesfanfiction/pseuds/haladoesfanfiction, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeavyDirtySoulIsHoldingOnToYou/pseuds/HeavyDirtySoulIsHoldingOnToYou
Summary: One day Josh and Tyler meet in the forest. Josh running away from something and Tyler writing to calm his demons.





	1. Chapter 1

Tyler sat leaning back against the tree, staring down at the notebook in his hands. He had been sitting there for hours trying to finish the song he had started but he had been having trouble. 

“I don't know why I feed on emotion. There's a stomach inside my brain. I don't wanna be heard… I wanna be listened to?” He muttered to himself before writing it down in his notebook. “That sounds okay, I think.” He then sighed and let his head fall backwards to hit the tree.

Then a sudden crash echoed through the small forest. Tyler looked up to see a boy with fiery red hair emerge from the trees. He was panting and out of breath. Tyler vaguely recognised him, he had seen him around school but he had never taken the time to talk to him since they ran with different groups. It seemed like the red haired boy hadn't noticed tyler, sitting against a tree, sunken to the ground. 

“Uh, hi.” Tyler said to both his and the other boys surprise.

The other boy’s eyes widened in surprise and that was when Tyler noticed the colour of his eyes, they were brown like his own but they seemed to be warm and so friendly. Tyler couldn't look away, he had always thought brown eyes to be boring but these eyes were beautiful. The only reason he realised he had been staring at the deep mocha eyes was because the other boy cleared his throat.

‘ _ I really need to find out his name,’  _  Tyler thought to himself as he finally dragged his gaze away.

“Hey… have I, uh, seen you at school before..?” the boy asked Tyler. Tyler nodded slowly, pulling himself off the ground. “I’m Josh.” Josh stuck his hand out for Tyler to shake. Tyler was taken aback by this, as nobody shakes hands anymore. Nonetheless, he shook Josh’s hand.

“Hey Josh, I'm Tyler.” He introduced himself before running out of things to say. Thankfully Josh spoke before it got too awkward.

“So what are you doing out here?” The redhead asked pushing his hands into the pockets of the jacket he was wearing.

“Oh, errm, I came out here because it's quiet.” He answered, not mentioning his writing. “What about you?”

“Oh, I just wanted to go for a run.” Josh grinned and Tyler raised his eyebrow, he wasn't exactly dressed for running but he decided to leave it alone since he hadn't exactly told the whole truth himself.

“That’s, errm, cool I guess.” Tyler looked down at his feet wondering what he should say before it got awkward.

Tyler went to go sit down where he was earlier and he was surprised to see that Josh had followed him and sat down right next to him 

He picked up the notebook that he had dropped earlier when he first saw Josh and close it so that his writing was hidden from view. They were sitting there for about five minutes and even though they hadn’t spoke since they sat down it wasn’t awkward between the two of them. It felt like they had know each other for years instead of it being just minutes. 

Tyler had never felt this comfortable with someone before, where they could just sit together in silence without trying to force conversation. Even with his family he felt like he was forced to speak to them.

The two of them still hadn’t talked and the sun was beginning to go down, so they both stood up and even though they hadn’t they hadn’t discussed it, Josh walked Tyler back to his house.

No matter how hard he tried to think of something to say nothing came to mind. Every time he thought of something to say he met the beautiful eyes staring back at him and his mind would go blank.  Josh obviously had no idea what to say either as he stood in front of Tyler, shifting from foot to foot nervously. 

“Well, I guess I’ll see you tomorrow?” Josh asked and that caused Tyler’s heart to jolt, he had forgotten that he would see Josh at school.

“Yeah, see you tomorrow Josh.” Tyler smiled at Josh and the smile he got in return was glorious.

* * *

 

**Hey! Thanks for reading and we hope you enjoyed it! Comments would be appreciated! Stay alive frens!**


	2. Chapter 2

The next day found Tyler waking up dreading the day ahead of him, but as he was struggling to force himself out of bed he remembered, he would see Josh at school. As soon as he realised that he jumped straight out of bed and ran to his closet, not paying any attention to what he was pulling out and got dressed for the day ahead. 

Tyler walked over towards his mirror and inspected his outfit. He was wearing black skinny jeans and a plain grey t-shirt, which he decided to cover up with his mustard coloured hoodie. 

Tyler ran down the stairs and grabbed a slice of toast before shouting bye to his family and running out the front door. He ran down the path, looking down at his bag, not noticing as someone walked by the sidewalk by his house. This caused him to bump into them and he ended up dropping his bag to the ground.

Tyler knelt down quickly to pick up his things, making sure to pick up his notebook with his lyrics up first. It was then he noticed that the person who he had knocked into had knelt down to help him.

“I'm so sorry!” Tyler said, still looking at his bag as he was worried that the other person would be mad at him.

“No problem.” A warm voice came and Tyler's  head shot up when he recognised the voice.

There stood Josh holding out the stuff that had fallen out of his bag. When Tyler met his eyes he felt a shock throughout his entire body. In the morning light his red hair seemed even more vibrant than the last time he had seen it and his eyes still as welcoming as he remembered. He was wearing a grey beanie over his red hair, a black jacket that showed of his broad shoulders, a grey t-shirt and black skinny jeans.

“I didn't know you live around here.” Tyler said standing up and taking his stuff from Josh.

“Yeah, I live a couple of blocks away.” Josh replied, stuffing his hands into the pockets of his jacket, smiling at Tyler.

Tyler was helpless against the smile that spread over his own face at the sight. He had forgotten how comfortable he felt with this boy, even though they had barely talked to each other.

“Do you -”

“Would you want -”

They both laughed nervously before Tyler spoke up.

“What were you going to say?” 

“Would you want to walk to school?” he asked gently.

“Sure.” 

Tyler made sure he had a tight grip his bag before he began to walk next to Josh as they made their way to school. They walked in a surprisingly awkward silence, every time they started to talk they always interrupted each other.

Finally Josh broke the silence.

“What do you think about cats?”

“They’re okay I guess but dogs are better.” Tyler shrugged as he pointed out the obvious.

“You're kidding me right?” the astonishment in Josh’s voice forced Tyler to look at him.

“No! Dogs are way better. And cuter too.” Tyler frowned.

“Cats are so much cuter than dogs… have you ever looked at a cat? They are sweet and precious and wonderful.” Tyler watched as Josh flailed his arms as he tried to argue his point.

“Yes I have and they always look like they’re plotting to take over the world and make us their slaves.” Tyler calmly said and had to force his smile back when he saw the shock on Josh’s face.

“The world would be so much better if cats ruled it. And we would live together in peace and happiness.” Tyler couldn't help but admire the fire that was glowing in Josh's eyes as he argued about this very serious topic.

“No it would be better if dogs ruled the world because they’re so friendly and there would be no more wars.”

By this point they were standing outside of the school. It was then Tyler realised how loud they had been arguing when he felt the weight of other people's gazes on them. Tyler felt the smile slide off his face and his expression must have been a sight since Josh’s eyes reflected worry back at him. Josh looked around the two of them and the sight of all the people staring at them and the way it affected Tyler caused his smile to dim.

Tyler lowered his head and stared at his shoes, picking at the skin on his thumb next to his nail hoping the stinging pain would distract himself from the sensation of the eyes weighing on him.

“Well,” He heard Josh sigh theatrically, “I suppose we won’t come to an agreement right now.” Tyler looked up from his feet to see Josh holding out his hand for it to be shook. “Agree to disagree for now?” Josh smiled, squinting his eyes and tilting his head to the side.

Tyler smiled tentatively back before placing his hand in Josh’s and shaking it, at the sight of Tyler’s smile Josh’s face brighten enough to challenge the sun.

Josh’s smiled caused Tyler to forget about the people watching them and he decided to just enjoy the butterflies he could feel building up inside his stomach so powerfully it felt like they were about to burst free.

 

* * *

**Hey! Thanks for reading and we hope you enjoy! Sorry it took so long but we live in different countries and trying to find time when we were both free to write was difficult so please be patient!**


End file.
